Spies of Konoha High
by Neguru Sucashi
Summary: There are jobs that spies must do in order to become legendary and that's spying,stealing,and assassination. That is what we must do and face without looking back.Pairings:Nejiten,Naruhina,Sasusaku,and Shikaino with others.
1. A New Chance

**Hey people!!**

**My name is ^^NeSu-chan^^ and I thought of this story when I was taking a shower and I started to think about the movie G-force and how funny it would be if hamsters were real spies and I was also thinking I should make a Naruto high school fanfiction but I wanted something to spice up the story then I got this story!!It's funny how showers affect you!!**

**Disclaimers:...yeah right....leave that to the creator of Naruto!!XD**

**I hope you enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Tenten's Pov...**

BEEP

BEEP

BE-Clash!!!

"Damn it Tenten!!You did it AGAIN!!"

"Hey Hey HEY....blame the alarm sent from the devil."I said pointing my middle finger at what's left of the piece of crap from my bed still under my covers.

"Really?That's the best comeback you got?"Sakura said arching her eyebrow up and looking down on me.

"Yeah I can tell your first the of school is going to suck."Ino said while entering the bedroom with a piece of toast stuck on her mouth.

"Yeah I think your right Ino so I guess I'll sleep in today."I said while clutching my cover and was getting ready to fall asleep when I felt the bed shook.

"Hey leave me alone Saku!!"I said holding on to the bed for dear life.

"Oh?!You think I'll let you get away with it like back in our last high school when you almost flunked and we got kicked out of there!!"she said while trying to pull me away from my comfortable bed.

"Hey your missing the point!!We got expelled cause I beat up those bastards that try to harm Hinata!"I said while closing my eyes hoping that she'll give.I was dead wrong when she finally pulled me off and pinned me down to the floor ready to hit me with her fist.

"H-Hey I d-didn't mean to expel you Sakura!I-It just happened!!"I said getting ready to feel an in-pack on my gut but I was saved by Hinata.

"S-Sakura!P-Please stop!"she said in a timid voice but we all know she's like that ever since we meet her but in a way it's cute and gives her,her innocence.

"But Hina-chan I wanted this show to continue."Ino said with a pout while sitting on her bed still eating her toast.

"P-Please Tenten can you go change now?W-We're going to be late."Hinata said while cleaning her hands with her apron and returning to the kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am."I said while sticking out my tongue at Sakura and retreating to the restroom before her pillow hit me.

My name is Tenten and I don't have a last name and I chose not to have one.I am a 16 year old brunette with panda buns on the top of my head.I have brown eyes but Hinata always tells me I have chocolate eyes and I can never tell the difference between the two.

My hobbies are any kind of sports,teasing Sakura,Ino or Hinata, and collecting weapons which Sakura keeps telling me not to buy but I can't help it.I'm addicted to them.I got us expelled cause I beat up some guys that try to touch Hinata in which in my opinion I went too soft on those bastards.I mean they started to plead to me to stop with water in their eyes when I started to give them another broken leg and arm.I mean what babies!

After I took a shower,change into my uniform and tied my hair in buns I stepped out of the restroom to find a whinnying Ino and a pissed off Sakura in the bedroom.I looked at Hinata.

"What's a matter with them Hina-chan?"I said turning to Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga is a 16 year old girl with moonlight hair that went to her back and lavender eyes that looks so unusual that people used to bully her about it and I of course make them feel so sorry that when I walk down the hallway they pee in their pants.

Her hobbies are cooking for me,Sakura,and Ino, gardening, and singing.I think that gives off her personality completely cause of her sweet and innocent nature but Hinata can be at times the most scariest thing on earth when we do something wrong.

She is also called the mother of the group.

"Ino is talking about how the uniforms aren't good enough for her and Sakura is telling her about how looks aren't everything."Hinata said while looking at the two idiots.

Sakura Haruno is a 16 year old girl with long pink hair that went to her mid-back and had emerald-green eyes that makes her look like a fairy and out of all her physical characteristic's her one flaw is her huge forehead that we tease about all the time well at least Ino and I do.

Her hobbies are screaming at Ino and I for doing stupid stunts,reading medical books, and listening to music.

She had a mother that was a famous doctor and Sakura wants to be just like her when she grows older.

In a way Sakura is like the big sister of our group cause she can be over-protectiveness when she wants to be and I got to admit she has one good fist.

"Ino!!You have to stop thinking that fashion is your everything!!!"Sakura said looking like she's was about to pop a blood vein.

Ino Yamanaka is a 16 year old girl with long blond hair that she keeps in a high ponytail and baby-blue eyes that look like the clear blue sky.

At first I thought she looked like a slut but after our encounter I learned she just dressed slutty but wasn't slutty in fact quite nice expect when you insult her about her fashion sense.

Her hobbies includes calling Sakura childhood names,reading fashion magazines, and of course SHOPPING in which she's a self-proclaimed shopaholic and she's proud to be one but only when Sakura and Hinata isn't talking to her about the amounts of clothes stuffed in our closet and the cost of it.

She owns the only source of transportation in our family but she never lets us touch it cause it's a"FORZA 2 Motorport"A.k.a **HER BABY** and we can't drive it anywhere even if she's with us and she screams at people who tried to scratch her **BABY** with a lot of curses even I don't know!But in all a great person.

"Shut up Forehead!!I'm just saying that the uniforms are so plain it makes me want to vomit!!"Ino said while pretending to gag.

I looked at the uniforms and it consist of a checkered black and white skirt and a white blouse with a tie that was black and it had the Konoha symbol on it printed with the color green.

"I couldn't careless what we look like Ino,but I'll give you credit on how short these skirt are."I said while tugging on the end of my skirt trying to make the skirt longer.

"But Tenten that shouldn't count for you since you have boxers under it."Sakura said while looking at my skirt.

"Yeah I like it that way and I have Batman boxers this time!"I said proudly.

"Ohhh....Batman's hot!!"Ino said in a daze.

"Yeah sure he is-OH SNAP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!"Sakura said while running to the kitchen with the rest of us on her ate a piece of toast then grabbed our stuff then went to the car and drive to school.

**Sakura's Pov...**

I looked at the window looking at the sight of Konoha.I was disgusted.I saw spray paint all over the walls of every building.

The streets were covered with trash and whatever else I don't want to know.

The air was so polluted that you can hardly breath and I was right when I heard Hinata coughing but I knew we had to get used to it.

When we got expelled from our old high school in Aura our teacher/foster-mother Anko suggested that we choose either going to Konoha or to a deserted place in the middle of nowhere.I suggested that we go to Konoha while Tenten said we're better off in that deserted place.I won the argument and we came here and I was starting to reject.

After I finished watching the town I turned to my sisters.

"Now when we get there I don't want any trouble so don't mess up you guys."I said while looking at Tenten and Ino.

"Why Saku-chan you don't have to worry about 'll be good."Tenten said with a big grin.I was getting suspicions now.

"Don't worry about us "ll be fine.I promise."Ino said while turning her head for a moment to look at me with her baby-blue eyes then turning to face the street.

I sighed"I have I feeling your lying to me."while putting my head on the window.

"Hey!!Don't put your big-ass forehead on my window!!"Ino said looking at me with her angry eyes.

"Hey!!You know you don't own your **BABY**!!I paid for most of it when I did that job!!"I said while smirking knowing that Ino is going to pop a blood vein.

"I finished that job and I was trying to save your ass at the same time so I do deserve my **BABY.**"she said while clutching the steering wheel that caused the car to turn a sharp right.

"INO PAY ATTENTION TO THE FUCKING ROAD!!!"Tenten yelled while grabbing the seat and Hinata with her other arm.

The car went back to normal and Ino was about to turn her head to us when I stopped her and turned her head so it can face the street.

"Ok she's your **BABY**.She's all yours just don't do that again."I said while sighing thanking Kami for the save.

"Alright Forehead even though it was your fault.I forgive you!!"Ino said with a pleased smile.

"Hey it wasn't my faul-"

"We're here!!"Ino said while she pulled us over to the front of the school.

**Hinata's Pov...**

The school looked like it went though an earthquake and it had spray paint all over the building.

And, there were many people and we saw the girls uniform and we knew this was the school we had to go to.

I also noticed that a lot of those girls were wearing super short skirts that you can almost see there butt.

"Wow w-what are those g-girls wearing?"I asked softly.

"That is what Ino calls FASHION!"Sakura said in a matter-in-fact tone.

"Nah.I call that slutty FASHION."Ino said disgusted by the uniforms and how the girls seem to like it.

"Wow,if Ino calls that slutty then it must be."Tenten said looking in another direction.

"Why don't we find a p-parking space then we'll go a-and find the principle's office?"I said at Ino who nodded and went to find a parking space.

We found one in the corner of the parking lot and we got our stuff and we were going towards the school when Tenten suddenly stopped and stared at the corner of the building.

"What's wrong Tenten?"Sakura asked from the steps.

"Nothing.I just thought I felt something following us or something..."she said continuing towards to the building.

We entered and began our longest journey together.

**From The Corner Of The Building...**

"Wow that girl is good she almost spotted us!"said a hyperactive voice.

"Hmm...she has potential..."said a smooth voice.

"But they're all load and you sure about this?"said a voice lazily.

"Hn.I think they all might handle our world but let's just watch them for now."said a cold voice.

"What do you mean by OUR world Teme?!I thought we all live on Earth!!I swear if my third-grade teacher lied to me then I'll go jump hi-"

"Dope!!I mean the world we know of that not many people believe exist.I mean the world of Spies!"

* * *

**Who might these people be?Enemies or Friends?**

**Find out on the next chapter!!**

**I wanted to put Tenten's boxers cause one of my best buds does just that and she shows them off to everyone!!!XD**

**I hope you like this chapter!!  
**

**See you Soon!!**

**^^NeSu-chan^^  
**


	2. The Meeting

**Hey people.**

**I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving!!:)In my opinion I think time is going faster for some odd reason...**

**I was hoping for more reviews but oh well I hope people review for this chapter!!**

**Hope you like it!!!;P**

**

* * *

**

**Tenten's Pov...**

We walked through the hallway and to the front we saw a purple haired women that looked around in her twenties working on her desk;Sakura went up to the desk.

"Excuse me,but is this the principle's office?"I mentally slapped Sakura for being so stupid for not seeing the sign on the door that clearly said** PRINCIPLE OFFICE**.

"Oh all must be the new transfer students."she said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes!!"

"Y-Yes."

"Yeah."

The lady looked down to gather some papers in her hands and stood up and began walking."Well it's nice to meet you!My name is Shizune and I'm the assistant for the principal kind of like the principal's caretaker;if any of you guys need help just asked me!"she said with a grin while leading us to the door and knocking on it and in response came a voice.

"What do you want?!!Leave me alone it's time for my booze!!!!"

"Lady Tsunade the transfer students are here!!"

We heard a CRASH and several colorful words out break in the room.I looked at Shizune and she shake her head and opened the door the reveal a nice place.

It had an English style but the only things that stood out were the number of cabinets and a huge desk with a women behind looked around in her twenties, she had blond hair that was tied in two low pigtails,and she had light brown eyes that had a hint a curiosity while looking at us. And most noticeable feature was her beasts!I mean there were HUGE.

I looked over to my sisters to see their reactions and Hinata was calmly looking at the women while Sakura and Ino had their eyes big the size of oranges and their mouths slightly open.I hit them both on their heads for their stupidity and it earned me a deadly glare.

We walked to the desk and sat down on the seats that face the lady.

"Welcome to Konoha High!!My name is Tsunade and I'm the principal of this school now I usually don't do this but this group looks interesting,so I want each one of you to tell me your name starting with you!"she said while pointing her finger at Sakura;she twitched but quickly recovered.

"Yes ma'am!My name is Sakura,it's nice to meet you."she said while standing up and and bowing.

Tsunade nodded and had a hint a interest in her eyes then she turned to Ino.

"Hello my name is Ino and I got to say I love your necklace!!"she said while pointing at Tsunade's necklace.I sighed;that is so expected of Ino.

Tsunade smiled and said"Well thank you!You have good taste."Then she turned to Hinata.

"U-Um my n-name is Hinata,it's an h-honor to m-meet you."she said timidly but with her warm smile.

Tsunade also smiled and finally turned to me.

"My name is Tenten and do have any more booze that I can have?"I said while looking at the bottle that was sticking out of her desk;she noticed and smiled.

"HAHAHAHA!!That's rich!!I like you girls!!"she said while throwing her head back and laughing.I was going to mistaken her as a drunk that very moment until she stopped and looked at her desk getting some papers and handing each one of us some of them."Those papers are for yourselves for reference and the one of those papers are your schedules so get going to your first period class!"she said while Shizune leading us out."Oh and Tenten.I don't share my booze!!"I smiled and headed out with my sisters to the hallway.

"That was interesting."I said while looking at my schedule.

**Homeroom/English:Kakashi-sensei**

**Art:Kurenai-sensei**

**Math:Iruka-sensei**

**History:Asuma-sensei**

**Gym:Gai-sensei**

**(I know there should be more but work with me!!XD Back to the story!!)**

"Well I have Kakashi-sensei for my homeroom"

"I do too."they all said at the same time.

"Man!Maybe this year will be different!!"Ino said while checking my schedule.

"I also have you for History and Gym!!"she said while dancing around the hallway.

"I also have you for Gym."Sakura said with a disappointed tone.

"I-I also have you f-for Math,Art,and Gym."Hinata said with a pleased tone.

"Hey!That means that we all have English and Gym together!!"Ino said getting even more jumpy.

"Pig stop jumping around!!"Sakura said trying to stop Ino from dancing.

"Make me Forehead!!"

"Why you-!"

"P-Please stop!We n-need to go to H-Homeroom."Hinata said while standing in-between the idiots.

"Okay Hina-chan!!"they said while dragging Hinata to the classroom.I was about to say to let Hinata go but I saw a group of guys stood in front of them.I ran to them and stood in front of my sisters glaring at the group.

"What do you want?"I said trying to calm down.

It was only the first day of school and Sakura will kill me if I got into a fight this early.

"We're were just curious about the new transfer students so we decided to say hello and introduce ourselves."said a guy with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and with pale moonlight eyes that reminded me of Hinata's.

"N-Neji Ni-san!"I heard Hinata said from behind me.

"You know him Hinata?!"I said not turning my back at the group.

"Y-Yes he's my cousin,Neji Hyuga."

"What?!"

"We meet again Hinata-sama;I hope you'll doing well in the main house."he said coldly but I heard a bit of venom in his tone.I noted to watch out for this guy and he was pissing me off.

"It seems to me I smell a little jealously."I said smirking at him.

"This has none of your concern."

"Yes it does;she's my sister so I know your situation and I got to say your so sad I pity your distress!"

"Why you slimy-!"

"Neji,I don't want to spoil this troublesome moment but calm down or these troublesome women might get scared."said another guy with pineapple brown hair and with dark brown lazy eyes but for some odd reason I knew I shouldn't underestimate him.

"The name is Shikamaru and can we go to class now?I want to sleep."

"You sure are one lazy-ass and I hate lazy-asses."Ino said with a annoyed look on her face.

"Oh?Well I hate loud women."

"What did you say?!!Let me go!!I'm going to put something un-pleasant up his ass!!"Ino said while trying to get him but Sakura hold her off.

"Hahahaha!!Wow,that's the first time you ever gotten threaten by a girl Shikamaru!!"said another had spiky blond hair and with blue eyes that had a lot of joy in them he also had cat-like whiskers.I noted that he may be alright.

"Oh really?!I thought his mom would threaten him everyday to get his lazy-ass moving!!"Ino said with a smirk.

"Hey!Have you been stalking me?!"Shikamaru said in a surprised tone.

"Are you an idiot?!We just meet!!"

"Well how would I know if you stalk me around?!"

"Even if I were stalking;why would I stalk a pineapple head idiot with no sense of fashion?!!"

"Why you troublesome-!"

"Enough Shikamaru."said the last guy of the had raven black chicken-butt hair with raven black eyes that looked coolly at us.I could tell he was a strong opponent so I had to watch out for him too.

"I thought you guys seemed to be the goody-goody type but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah I guess you were wrong,you guys are real big idiots."Sakura said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to impel cotton-candy head?"

"Nothing,I was agreeing to your stupidity chicken-ass head."she said with a grin.

"Why you little-!"

"Ne-Ne Teme don't start a fight!My name is Naruto and the Teme here is Sasuke and we just wanted to say HI really!"he said with a grin.

"Why thank you Naruto but it looks like we need to go to class now so can you please step aside?"Hinata said in a nice tone.A little too nice.I faced Ino and Sakura and they were thinking the same thing I was that these guys were **DIED **if they didn't do what Hinata said.

"Eh?But it isn't time for class yet?!Do you want to hang out with us for awhile?"he said with a grin.

"If that's what you call hitting on a girl then you suck at it;your just a waste of my time."she said coldly leaving Naruto in pieces and walking away from the group.I noticed the guys surprised and frightened faces and I sighed.

"Make sure you don't let Naruto piss her off next time cause it wasn't that bad from what she said to other guys."I said leaving the group with Ino and Sakura behind me following Hinata.

**The Guys...**

"Hey,are you alright Dope?"Sasuke said while trying to cheer up the shattered Naruto.

"Hn,leave me alone Teme."Naruto said sitting down on the floor.

"*Sigh*Alright Dope,if you become a idiot again I'll treat you to ramen today."

"Yay!!Ramen!!Thanks Teme!!"Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Well now that Naruto is back to normal I got to say,What the hell was that?"Neji said looking at the hallway were the group of sisters left.

"Those troublesome women are a hand-full but we need them."Shikamaru said while looking down looking like he was sleeping.

"Hn,let's go.I need time to rebuild my pride."Sasuke said while rubbing his forehead and walking to the group's classroom.

**Ino's Pov...**

Hinata's moment's always scare me.I know she has to have moments but I do feel sorry for the guys.I turned to Hinata hoping she calmed down.

"H-Hinata?A-Are you alright now?"Tenten said getting a little closer to her,she sighed and smiled at us.

"Y-Yes,I'm fine.I'm s-sorry for doing that again."she said while stopping in front of her locker and opening it.

We went to our lockers to get our crap out and closed them then walked to our classroom.

"I got to say.I'm always scared when you snap Hinata,but I like it when you use it against guys trying to hit on you."I said with a grin while hugging Hinata from behind.

"I-I'm sorry but I c-can't help it..."Hinata said with a sad tone.

"Don't pay attention to Pig Hina-chan!!Your super cool when you do that!!"Sakura said while punching her fist in the air.

"Thank you?"

"Hey guys were here!"Tenten said while pointing the door.

"I'll go check what the sensei what's us to do!"Sakura said while entering the classroom and closing the door.

"I w-wonder if I h-hurt Naruto."Hinata said while looking down.I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"I bet he's fine!!If he means what he said then he'll forgive you!!"I said with a smile.

"Thanks Ino-chan."

"He told us to wait outside until he tells us to come in."Sakura said while coming out of the classroom.

"Well I guess we wait..."Tenten said while looking at her watch.

**30 minutes later:**

"Alright,we have four new transfer students today so try to be nice to them."I heard Kakashi-sensei say from the classroom.

"Come in!"

We opened the door and went into the classroom and stood in front of the desk of our new sensei.I looked around the group of people and I spotted a pineapple-haired guy and he's group looking up at us.

"AHHHHHHH!!!It's YOU!!!!

* * *

**Hey everyone!!I hope you like this chapter and don't worry I'll have more action in the next few chapters!!  
I'll probably update some time this week cause I have to go back to school!!**

**See you Soon!!**

**^^NeSu-chan^^  
**


	3. The Blackmail

**Hey everyone!!It's been awhile hasn't it?I first want to apologize for the late update cause I have school work to do so if I don't want to fail I have to work on my stories on the weekends!!!;P Second,I want to thank everyone who reviewed,story alerted,and faves this story!!I'm so lucky!!XD**

**Hope you like it!!=)**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura...**

I looked at Ino and was about to question her outburst when I followed her finger at where she was pointing at. It stopped at a chicken-ass head I knew so well.

"Ah!It's chicken-ass!"I said out-loud towards the now twitching chicken.

"Hey it's the guys who tried to hit on us and **FAILED**!"Tenten said with a smirk.

"We weren't hitting on you!You and your freaky sisters tried to hit on us!!"Naruto said while pointing his finger at us.

"Oh really Naruto-kun?"Hinata said in a very clearly murderous tone making sure he heard every last word like it was his last moment.

"I did not recall us trying to hit on you nor you trying to hit on us."

"W-Well you s-see H-Hinata-chan-"

"I believe nothing happened between us, but just in case let's pretend nothing happened."She said looking at Naruto straight in his frighten blue eyes trying to look anywhere but her's and failed.

"O-O-Ok..."he said trembling at the corner of the classroom. I really felt sorry for him so I stopped her from torturing more people.

"Ok Hinata-chan that's enough!"I said looking at her drop head then raising it to face the class;Then at me.

"Um...W-Why is e-everyone staring a-at me?"

"Oh I don't you;Maybe you turned **Black-Hina** to frighten Naruto?"

She turned and saw Naruto backed in the corner of the room trembling that it made him look like he was cold.

Hinata had some family issues that lead her to have a different personality.

It's kind of like the devil side of your shoulder, but she only turns that way when something really pisses her off or if she faints.

If she does try to faint then there's a 50/50 chance that she'll either faint or change into her dark personality A.K.A.-**Black-Hina**.

The bad part of this is that **Black-Hina** beats her victims senseless mentally or physical and after her commotion she turns back to Hinata, but she can't remember what a thing happened and that usually gets my sisters and I in trouble.

Luckily though Tenten and Ino have me cause somehow only I'm can control **Black-Hina**.I saw Hinata go towards Naruto's corner and knee next to him.

"Hey!Get away from the dope!"Sasuke said about to stand up from his seat, but I stopped him from doing so.

"Sit your ass down!She's not going to hurt him."I said looking at him.

He growled. but sat back down while still looking at the blond.

"She better not or she'll regret."

I watched Hinata approach the blond and carefully placing her hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and was shocked.

"I-I'm sorry for w-what I did t-to y-you, forgive me?"she said in a timid tone while looking down ashamed.

I saw the blond smile the most goofy smile I ever saw, but in a way it was heart-warming.

"Ok Hinata-chan!!I forgive you!!!"he said while standing up and was about to hug her, but Tenten stopped the moment.

"Hey, I think Kakashi-sensei wants to say something."she said with a bored expression.

I turned to face Kakashi-sensei reading a book.I read the title and it was one of those porn that lonely men read.I heard that for them it was like sex.I wanted to gag.

"Oh yes.I'm very sorry for my sisters outburst to the class."I said while bowing, forcing myself to smile.

"Don't forget you started it, Sakura."Tenten said with her eyebrows arched.

I ignored her and heard Kakashi-sensei snicker and I hope it's not from the book.

"Well aren't you guys an interesting family."he said while looking at us from us porn then back.

"Intro yourselves."

"My name is Sakura, nice to meet everyone."

"Hi!My name is Ino and you guys really need fashion advice, especially the one's that look like sluts."

"What you say?!"from almost half the girls in the classroom.

"Great now we enemies on the first day of school;Can it get any worse?"I thought mentally slapping Pig.

"H-Hello, my name is H-Hinata. I hope we'll g-get along."I saw the class twitch.

"Yo. I'm Tenten, and if you touch anyone of my sister's then you'll know the reason why we transfer here."she said staring at the potential victims and no one wanted to be one.

"Great! I'm sure you guys will fit just perfectly, now go to four seats next to the group of guys you hate and do whatever."Kakashi-sensei said while slouching on his chair, legs on the table, and a perverted grin plastered on his face.

I sighed and went to the seats.

This is going to be a long year.

**Hinata...**

We sat down on the seats and everyone started to get up and talk with other people. It's official that we don't do anything for this class. I wonder my eyes to my sisters.

"So w-what do we do?"

"I don't know."they said beginning to be equal bored.

Then I saw a guy with a bowl-cut and bushy-eyebrows come up towards our group.

"Why hello youthful flowers!!It's nice to meet you, my name is Rock Lee the green beast of Kohona High!!"he said loudly that it my sisters and I twitch in surprise.

"N-Nice to meet you...?"Sakura said confused.

"Ah!!Your such a beautiful youthful flower, Sakura!!I wish to ask you on a date!!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh!Your right!!!It's much too early to even think of this, but I must have yo-!!"

He was interrupted by a fist to the head by Sasuke.

"Hn. Your scaring her."he said a cold expression, but I saw something else mixed in. Anger?

"Here."he said while putting some kind of note on Sakura's desk.

"What's this?"she said while lifting the note.

"A note you must follow."Neji said from his desk.

"And you know you can just tell us what to do."Tenten said looking at the guys like they were retarded.

"It's something that can't be discussed in public."Sasuke said while leaving the classroom with the guys right behind them.

"You know, it could be blackmail."Ino said while leaning on Sakura's desk staring at the piece of paper.

"B-But what do t-they what us t-to do?"I said looking at my sisters for an answer.

"There's only one way to find out, Sakura open it!"Tenten said getting anxious.

"B-But what it has a bomb or something?!"Sakura said with her trembling hand throwing it to Tenten.

"Oh God!Grow up, Saku-chan!"Tenten said while un-folding the piece of paper. We leaned towards Tenten to look at the note.

_**Since you guys opened this it's safe to say that your ready.**_  
_If you don't want anyone to know your secret then we suggest you do exactly_  
**what we say or you'll be in danger.**  
Meet us at the back of the school's gym at 4:15 and make sure  
_**no one saw this letter in your hands.**_

"No freaking way!!They are blackmailing us!!"Ino said angrily and started to panic.

"C-Calm down Ino."I said to Ino while putting my hand on her shoulder. We turned to Tenten. She is usually the one in the group to decide the best choice of any situation.

"We're going to do what they say. For now."Tenten said while smirking.

* * *

_If you love something let it go,  
If it comes back to you it's yours,  
If it doesn't, it never was. _

* * *

**You like it?I hope you did!!**

**The action is about to begin in the next chapter so I'll try to update soon!!**

**And, from now on I'm going to add a quote or something at the end of each chapter!!**

**Press that review button!!XD**

**See you Soon!!**

**^^NeSu-chan^^  
**


	4. The Resistance Between Sisters

**Hey everyone!!  
It's been awhile hasn't it?Well I first want to apologize for not updating sooner(I was too busy doing homework and getting presents) and that I will not be doing a Christmas fanfic cause NOBODY voted on my profile!!****That made me sad but its ok as long as everyone keeps reading and reviewing my stories, I'll live!  
I also want to thank all my supporters for my stories this year and I hope I get to hear from you guys next year too!!!:)  
So Happy Holidays!**

**I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Tenten...**

The day progress sluggishly and I was damn right tired. After we go the blackmail Hinata and Sakura started to get a little nervous about what was going to happen. I told them not to worry about it and that plan will go well. They didn't believe me.

_**Flashback**_

_"This is all your fault, Panda!"Sakura said after reading the letter and dragging us to the school roof.  
Once we were out of sight of witnesses Sakura throw the blackmail at me with good accuracy, but I dodged. Hell, I didn't want to get hit by a mad women and her piece of paper.  
_

_"How is it my fault?!"_

_"If you didn't beat up those guys back at Aura then we wouldn't be in this mess!"_

_"We had it coming when they transfer us. Heck, with my grades they were planning to transfer me the moment I stepped into that school."_

_"That doesn't give them the right to transfer ALL of us away!"_

_Sakura throw a fist towards me and I side-stepped to avoid it while sliding my foot towards her feet hoping to make her fall or at least get her off-guard. She jumped and lifted her leg up to her head and was aiming to hit my shoulder. I was about to pull out my weapon from my pocket, but something hold us back. I looked at my still body and found some strands of wire tied to my legs, arms and almost every other body part that was movable. I looked at Sakura and she was hold stilled up in air. _

_I knew these wires that hold us prisoner all to well._

_"INO!!!"_

_I saw Ino standing there in front of the frighten Hinata and holding her wires between her fingers. Looking pretty pissed off._

_"What the hell are you doing?!!" Sakura said with a growl looking equally mad as Ino._

_"I should asking you the same question, Forehead!"_

_"I'm trying to get some sense into her, Pig!So let me go."_

_"Very lovely, Sakura, but I don't think that's going to happen now that your all tied up."_

_"Why you-!"_

_"Enough!"_

_We all turned towards Hinata with a frighted expression plastered on our faces. All thinking the same thing._** Black-Hina**_._

_But what we saw was a frighten girl looking at us with her piercing eyes her finally showing there veins looking at us intensely. It was her special Hyuga clan technique:Byakugan!!_

_"Ino, let them go please."_

_Ino did what she said with a worried expression on her face. Obviously she was worried about what our fate was especially now that Hinata's pissed off.  
I felt my body finally being able to move again and I heard a scream while a big "Bam!!!". I turned my head at Sakura fell from the sky with a huge bump on her already huge forehead._

_"Damn it ,Pig!Next time warn me!!"she said while standing up to her feet._

_"There won't be a next time with Hinata's wrath going on."I said while walking towards Sakura._

_"Yeah, your right."she said with a smirk and hugging me._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Yeah, you better be."_

_I heard Hinata clearing her throat and looking at me with her evil eye._

_"Ok, I'm sorry too."_

_"Well now that's over, I want to know about your plan Tenten."Ino said while she and Hinata walked towards us. Unfortunately, Hinata's Byakugan was still on and looking at me suspiciously. Seriously that is scare._

_"Yeah this better work, Panda."Sakura said now listening._

_"Well it goes like this..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

And that was it and now it's History with Asuma-sensei. I was walking with Ino still pretty pissed at her for using her weapon on me even though I made it for her. Who would use someone's gift against the creator of that gift? I wanted some answers now!

"Hey Pig, why did you tie Sakura and I with your wires like that? You know you shouldn't show your weapon out in public."

"Well I had a feeling that if I didn't do something, you and Forehead will tear each other apart."

"Yeah, I guess you right. Thanks."

"No prob!!"

**Sakura...**

After are sisterly moment at the roof time went by fast. I still have my doubts on Tenten's plan, but it was the only chance we got. Hinata and I were walking to our Math room when someone bumped into me and made me drop my notebook in from hands.

"Hey, Watch where your going!"I said irritated. With dealing with Tenten and retards my day was not pleasant. **AT ALL**. And if it couldn't get any worse. Naruto and Sasuke were the ones I bumped into.

"Hn."

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan I'll pick it up for you!"

"You don't have to."

"Nah, it's cool!!"he said while picking up my notebook and holding it in front of me. I reached out to get it when Naruto pulled it away from me and started to read it.

"Ehh....this is medical notes."he said while starting to flip the page, but I grabbed from him before he can do anything to it.

"You know flipping into someones property is against the law."

"Really?! I never get caught so I wouldn't kno-!"

He stopped in mid-sentence when Sasuke covered his mouth and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Um...S-Sakura if we d-don't hurry we'll b-be late."Hinata said while looking at the blond.

"Right."We were about to go past them, but Sasuke blocked my way.

"We're going to late, Chicken-ass so could you move?"

"Hn. Are you coming?"

"You mean the blackmail right? Then yes we are and let me tell you that my day was much brighter before I met you guys so if you don't mind **MOVE**.

With that I slammed my fist the the lockers next to me. I crushed the metal like peeling a banana and it scared the lockers with a huge dent that almost went in completely. I pulled my arm back and was satisfied with the guys expressions. With that I pulled Hinata away towards our classroom with a smirk.

This plan might be fun.

**Sasuke and Naruto...**

"Well that was interesting."Sasuke said still looking at the dent locker.

"S-She's scare Teme. Are you sure their the ones?"Naruto said still pretty spooked up.

"Yeah they are and they have a plan. We better watch our asses or they're burn up in flames."

"Nani?!!!!"

"Hn. Let's go."  


* * *

**_"Live a Long Life with Love and Laughter."  
quote by:^^NeSu-chan^^_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Well like it?I hope you did!!**

**Something amazing happened when I finished this chapter!!! It started to snow!!! I'm not kidding it never snows on Christmas Eve especially where I live!!**

**I feel so bless to have wonderful readers reading my stories and reviewing them!!!  
This is my Christmas present to you and I hoped you liked it!!!:)**

**See you next year!!!**

**^^NeSu-Chan^^  
**


	5. The Agreement

**Hey everyone!!!:)  
I hope everyone had a great holiday but guess what I have to go back to school!!NOOOOOO!!!!  
But as a gift for the new year I decided to make this chapter a little longer before we all have to go back to our hell.  
I also decided to do a Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover for my next story. I'm still thinking how I'm going to do this but I will figure it out somehow!!Trust me it won't be disappointing. :)**

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed, story alerted, story faved, and just reading my story!!**HUGS**XD**

**I hope you enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ino....**

After the tiresome day in our new school we all meet after school behind the gym and waited. After 5 minutes I couldn't wait anymore.

"Arrg!!When are they coming?! I'm mean seriously!"

"Calm down, Pig we been waiting for only 2 minutes."Sakura said in a bored tone. She was standing beside the wall and Tenten beneath her throwing pebbles at the cars in front of us which I got to say were nice cars. The first one was a red hot ferrari and the next to that was a jet black newidablo. It wasn't really that bad but my FORZA 2 Motorport, my** BABY **was way better then these poor excuses of a car.I'm starting to miss my **BABY**.

"Hey Hinata, do you mind if I go and get my **BABY** from that pathetic excuse of a parking lot?"

"Why are you asking her?" Sakura said with her eyebrows arched.

"Cause she's like our mommy and I'm asking permission like a good little angel should do!"I said pouting with cute puppy eyes begging Hinata to let me go.

"W-Well you s-should ask Tenten-chan."Hinata said with a apologetic expression.

I turned my head to see Tenten still throwing pebbles at the cars. She lifted her head and she grinned and nodded.

"Sure, have fun Ino."

"Yeppy!!I'll be back guys!Oh and don't do anything hard-core Panda."

"Of course I won't."She said with a sly smile.

I turned to face a confused Hinata and Sakura looking at us.

"Keep Panda from doing anything stupid, Forehead."I said walking away from my sisters.

"Don't I always?!"Sakura shouted.

**Hinata...**

After Ino left 10 minutes ago I started to get worried.

"Um...isn't Ino-chan t-taking too long?"

"Don't worry Hina-chan, Pig has always come when we need her the most."Tenten said grinning like a child who just won a million bucks.

"Ok Panda, what's going on?"Sakura said starting to get suspicious.

"Mmmm...nothings wrong, Saku-chan."

"Oh? Are we still going with the plan?"

"Yes we are."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Sakura, did you talk about the plan with Hinata-chan during your math class?"

"Did we Hinata-chan? I don't remember."

I looked back when Sakura and I were in math class:

****_Flashback**_**

_"Ne, Hina-chan do you think the plan we'll work?"Sakura said while sitting on her desk. After our encounter with Naruto and Sasuke in the hallway we went into our class to find out that our teacher catch a cold or something and we had a free day. In our old school they were usually a sub teacher or someone looking after us but I guess in this school it didn't._

_"I-I'm not sure, it's b-been a long time s-since we did that."_

_"I know and I'm not much of a fighter myself but Panda believes in us for some odd reason."_

_"I don't w-want to do it c-cause I'm not that g-good either..."_

_"But we have to try especially if they know who we are and you know how hard we worked to get away from that."_

_"Yes, I know."_

_"So, were going to have use force to get the info out of them don't we?"_

_"I'm afraid so."_

_****End of Flashback****_

"We d-did talk about it a l-little bit."I said starting to get a little nervous.

"So what if we did talk about it? They weren't there so we don't have to worry!"Sakura said trying to reassure herself.

"Actually we were there and we did hear you."

We turned to face the boys who sent us the blackmail and they were the most popular boys in school. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji-nii-san, and Shikamaru.

Tenten finally stood up and started to glare at each of them.  
Some glared back(CoughSasukeCoughNejiCough) one backed away(CoughNarutoCough) and one couldn't care less and was dazing off(CoughShikamaruCough).

"So you found out our plan, huh?"Tenten said standing in front of Sakura and I.

"It was quite simple, you got to be as stupid as Naruto to think of that option."Neji said in a matter of fact tone which I can tell pissed Tenten off.

"Hey!"

"Dope, Shut up."

"Fine be that way! I'll just tell Sakura about the dream you had about your mom."

"What are you talkin-!"

He went over to Sakura and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You see, the Teme was sleeping ever so Sleeping Beauty type and it was time to go to school and I started to shake him to try to get him up. And then he started to mumble something about "Periods" "Cream" "Butts" and "Mom". And, I throw the cover off of him and he wet himself!"

We started to laugh and the guys were smirking at the ever so tomato like Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill the Dope!"

"Ahhh!! Hinata-chan save me!"

I started to feel all my blood go up to my head and I was about to explode when he hugged me around the waist. Luckily Tenten pulled him off of me before I faint.

"Watch it you idiot!"Tenten said while punching he in the gut.

Naruto dropped to his knees holding his stomach. Trying to save his lunch from escaping his now hurt stomach.

"That hurt!"Naruto said standing up and about to punch Tenten when Sakura interfered with holding his fist in her palm looking at him intensively.

"Don't you dare raise your fist at my sister."Sakura said dead on serious.

I felt I should protect my sister too." Byakugan!!" I stood beside Sakura to face Naruto in my stance ready to fight.

"I will not let you hurt the people I love!"

I saw Neji-nii-san also activate his Byakugan and on his stance too and so was Sasuke but he activate something different. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew it was lust bloody red. And, then I turned to Shikamaru and saw him sat beside to wall looking at us tiredly.

"It's fairer this way and besides it's too troublesome to get into some fight for no reason."he said while yawning.

"Fine, we wouldn't need you for this fight anyway."Sasuke said while running towards us.

Sakura went right at him with a fierce determination blooming within her and she slid kick Sasuke below to hit his feet but he jumped and was about to punch her when she meet his fist with her's. He winced and pulled back his fist holding it with a pain expression on his face. That was her strength, the super power of her fist. Sasuke kick Sakura in the gut and was about pull back when she grabbed the ends of his pants and pulled on it to hit him straight in the jaw. I saw Sasuke jump back a distance to pull himself back together and he was about to attack again when Naruto said.

"Well I don't want him to have all the fun."

The next thing I saw was his fist coming towards me. I blocked with my wrist and striking his pressure point in his wrist. He winced and it gave me the opening to strike his pressure point in the core. He winced again but kicked me in the side."Ah!" But I grabbed his leg and started to strike at the pressure points on his leg and then he pulled back and was about to throw me a fist again when I side-stepped and I was behind him striking again at his pressure points." Is that all you can do?!"Then he swiped his arm around and it hit my face. I went below and swiped my legs to try yo make him fall but he jumped."Hahaha!!That attack is nothing!!I'm going to win Hina-chan!!!"How wrong he was.

"No, your going to lose." Right when he was coming down I strike the final pressure point and he fell down to the ground with his dead weight. Sadly though it didn't make him shut up.

"What the!Why can't I move?!That was awesome Hina-chan but could you make me move again?!"

I ignored him and turned to find Neji-nii-san fight Tenten-chan. But it was more like a dance.

He was trying to get close to her so he can strike her but she knows what he was going to do so she keep her distance from him and was throwing her weapons at him trying not to hit him in a vulnerable spot or where any important organs were. He was getting pissed off and decided it was enough. He ran towards her and strike her on her core. She flipped and kicked him on his chin from below drawing some blood from him. She was about to pull back when he strike her on the leg. I knew where this was going and Tenten knows too but I couldn't help her cause it was her fight and not mine. I watched her draw some weapons from her pocket and throwing it at him.

He backed off and stood there staring at her."I already strike all of your chakra points in your legs so you can't move, give up."

I heard Tenten laugh and said " You know giving up is for people who don't believe in themselves but you see I believe in myself and my sister so I can't give up!"

Neji-nii-san went silent and then smirked "I believe that when I see it." He was about to strike her again. I couldn't take it anymore and I was to run towards them when I heard a moan and Naruto saying"I got you now!" I turned to see Naruto standing up and was about to strike me when all the sudden he stopped frozen. He wasn't the only one. Neji stood frozen above Tenten still ready to strike her and Sasuke was about to hit Sakura with his fist when he stopped.

"Hey, starting the party without me, aren't ya?!"

I turned to see Ino on top of her car and her wires between her fingers. She grinned and looked at the only boy who wasn't tied up.

"What's with him? Did you knock him out early?"She said while pointing at Shikamaru.

"Nah, he's just asleep. Hey Shikamaru wake up!!"Naruto yelled trying to wake up the guy.

"Huh? What's wrong we got a winner?"he said starting to lift his sleepy eyes open.

"Ok, what the hell?"

"Shikamaru, we lost."Naruto said in a matter in fact tone.

"Dope, we didn't these guys cheated!"Sasuke said in a pissed tone.

"Good timing Ino, just like the plan."Tenten said while high-fiving Ino.

"Yep, it was an excellent plan!"Ino said grinning.

"Wait, plan?"Sakura and I said getting confused.

"Well you see it went like this:"

_****Flashback**(Tenten's POV..)**_

_Ino and I were sitting in history class when the teacher had to go do something and he told us until he comes back we can do whatever we want. We all started to talk about random things and guess who was in front of Ino and I. Neji and Shikamaru. I decided since Ino was reading a fashion magazine that I should listen to my Ipod. I popped on the earplugs in my ear and was about to turn it on when I heard something interesting._

_"Oi Neji, what did Sasuke say about the after school thing?"Shikamaru said in a whispered voice._

_"He said something about how the girls were planning to force some info out of us and he decided we should force on them too."_

_"*sigh* How troublesome."_

_They know our plan and I bet Sakura and Hinata were talking about it. Well I guess we should try something a little different.  
_

_****End of Flashback**(Back to Hinata's POV...)**_

"And I got to admit were you guys wanting us to hear your plan or is it that your that stupid to not know we were right behind you?"Tenten said in a curious tone but already knowing their answer.

The boys blushed and looked away from us as Naruto was laughing and Sasuke smirking.

"Alright that's enough. Let us down now. We got some things to get done."Sasuke said in a serious tone.

Ino let them down but Tenten told us to be on guard all the time until they left.

"Well you guys have a lot of potential to be part of what we do."Sasuke said eying each one of us.

"What do you guys do?"Tenten said in a threatening tone.

"We are the part of night and we steal just for the fun of it and we kill when we have to. We are spies."

I started to sweat when I heard to word kill other people. I saw Tenten and her expression was unreadable.

"What's are our benefit?"

"You get protection from other teams like us also wanting you to join."

"Other teams?"I said in a timid tone.

"There are only 4 teams in Kohona that are spies. One of them is Garra's Team that have the most people and also have the fastest people in this area. Next is Sai's Team and they are the best at torturing and assassinations. Next is Karin's team that are the best at stealing. Then last is our team which has the fewest members but are the best at everything when it comes to spies. The thing is we have a lot of enemies especially Garra's and Sai's team. We don't really have problems with Karin's team cause almost all of them are fangirls that we try so hard to avoid. Anyway that's the basic idea." Shikamaru said while standing up and walking towards his group.

"So is this like a game or something?"said Sakura.

"No, this isn't a game. This is reality."Sasuke said in a neutral tone.

"Each one of us don't have a family to go to so we stick together like a family and now we want you guys to join our family."Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

We stood silent thinking this through. We didn't want the same mistake to happen twice. Sakura was about to say something when Tenten interrupted her.

"I'll join."

"What?!"Ino, Sakura, and I said with our eyes popping out our sockets.

"You heard me, I joined and I'm not rethinking this."she said in a serious tone.

I didn't know what to do so I did something I've never did before: I spoke up.

"I'll join too."

"Not you too!"Sakura said about to break down.

"Me too!"Ino said in a cheery tone.

"Why you-!Ino!"

Sakura was the only one and we were staring her down until she said yes.

"Sakura, your choice?"Sasuke said in a calm tone.

She took a deep sign and said.

"I'll join."

"YAYYYY!!!"Ino and Tenten said jumping up and down and Sakura was yelling at them again.

"Well then welcome into the gang."Sasuke said pulling his hand out and Tenten reached and shake it.

"Trust me when I say you guys are in for hell!"

* * *

_**You never Know when your about to die  
So Live it!  
quote by:^^NeSu-chan^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well? Did you like it? I hope you did!:)**

**I got to say this chapter really took a long time and my fingers are cramped!!**

**NOW the actions begins and the story begins to move!!**

**I have to tell you guys that I may not update in awhile cause school is starting again but I will time to time just not as much...  
Oh! I also created a community called"His Eyes, Her Weapon" and if you love Nejiten then you should subscribe or at least check it out please!!!:D**

**Thank you for reading and please review and give me ideas about anything I should put into the story!!XD**

**See you soon!!**

**^^NeSu-chan^^  
**


	6. One Shitty Headquarters

**Hey everyone!!It's been a long time hasn't it? I just want to say first that I'm SO SORRY that I couldn't update sooner!!Its just I had writers block and a whole other story plot to think about and now I'm thinking of a 3rd story that might take forever to complete but don't worry I don't plan to abandon my stories that easily!!!**

**I have a new story that I created and its called **_Fullmetal Justu_** and its a Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto crossover and I'm just about to write the 2nd chapter so I hope you check that out as well as my community **_His Eyes, Her Weapon~~Nejiten Lovers~~_

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, read, faved, and story alerted my story again I'm so thankful!!^u^  
BUT I was so sad that I only had one review for the last chapter that I cried....so I HOPE that everyone who reads my story and has feelings about it to PLEASE REVIEW!!Like I said it builds my confidence and energy to get better and write sooner so in other words its a win-win for you and for me. :)**

**I have school tomorrow so this chapter will be pretty short but I hope you like it anyway!!**

**

* * *

**

**Tenten...**

"Pig, make a right turn on this street!"

"I'm going, I'm going, Sheesh... did you forget to take your pills again, Forehead?"

And there they go bickering again. After our *friendly* agreement with a spy gang or something like that and they told us to meet them at their headquarter and they gave us a piece of paper with the address written on it. Then they said to be there sometime today to make sure we were alive and breathing. I thought it was stupid to meet in their hangout when we can just meet them in school and all but then they gave a speech on how much danger we're going to be in now that were in the gang so just to make them shut up I told them alright and we'll come and even bring pizza everyday! And of course after that they left and my sisters and I came home and I collapse on my bed ready to sleep for the rest of the day.

Yeah I was lying to them.

It wasn't the first time I lied to someone just because I wanted them to shut up. In fact I do practically everyday to get out of and I quote"Troublesome situations". And the sad thing is that every time I lie, Sakura drags me back to keep the promise. And oh boy she wasn't pitying me today.

_****The Awesome Flashback Begins!!****_

_"Damn it! Leave me alone!!"_

_"I won't, you lazyass!!Now get up before I tie you up and drag you!"Sakura said while trying to pull my warm covers off of me._

_I whined."Uh!Saku-chan you always do this to me and you know better than I do that you don't want to go either!"_

_"Yeah, but I don't want to get killed just because we didn't listen to those idiots!"_

_"...Yeah, I guess your right. We'll go and get ourselves killed just because we went like little rabbits getting food that was CLEARLY from a trap!Yeah I will surely do that!!"_

_"Um...I-I don't t-think their l-like that."Hinata said from the chair next to my desk._

_"I-I really t-think they want u-us to join."_

_"I'm not sure Hinata-chan. But you know what?!It can't hurt to try and join them even if it is a trap!"_

_"Yeah, that's swell.I guess I'll just stay here and be a coward. See you in the afterlife Saku-chan!"I said while pulling my Batman cover in front of my face ready to go into my slumber when I heard a familiar voice ringing my ears ._

_"OH no you don't, Panda!Ino, get me a long rope!"  
_

_Then I felt being flipped over and over again. The heat was increasing and the covers were getting thicker and thicker. I felt like I was one of those Mexican tacos being filled with lettuces, tomatoes, cheese and meat right in the middle. So I guess I was the meat, all thick and juicy with lots a good stuff. Great, now all I need is a little dog that says"Yo quiero TacoBell!"  
_

_"What in all hells did you do to me?!!"_

_"Calm down, Panda. We just wrapped you up like a taco. And a good fat one too!"Ino said with cheery expression plastered on her lightly tanned face._

_"Why you-!"_

_"Well since your conviviality tied up and unable to move, we can go to the gang's headquarters now!"Sakura said while smirking and looking all high and mighty. God how much I wanted to punch her.(_**A little note that Tenten's lying down and Sakura is standing up so do you get the picture? Good!! Continuing on**_)  
_

_"Damn it!Do this and I'll make your lives miserable!"_

_"Isn't it already?"Ino and Sakura said in a union. So they picked me up and dumped me in the backseat of the car with Hinata and didn't let me go from this pathetic taco form._

_****THE END of The Awesome Flashback!!****_

So here I am still in this taco and Ino driving us to the house. I decided to give in and go with the flow. For now. I looked out of the window noticing the people who where walking looking like they had a serious hangover and were just going where their drunken feet will take them. I couldn't stand them. Drunk people. **It makes me** think about stuff. **It makes me** think of the scars left behind. **Never fading.**

**It makes me _think of them_**.

"Oi, Panda we're here!"

I snapped back into reality and I turned to look at Ino holding the door for me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just sleepy and I know the ones to blame!"

"Whatever, you had it coming so come on!"Sakura screamed from the front porch. Or what it seems to be like one.

It was a small two-story house that looks like its been through countless wars. Its windows were all cracked and some didn' even have glass. The wood was rotting away and the house was uneven having the right side was sightly higher than the left side. In all inspection you can call this one hellish house that looked like people from all over the world come here just to puke on it.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"I asked while hopping to the front porch when Ino refused to let me out of my taco.

"Yep I checked at least 8 times."Sakura said while looking at the piece of paper I so wanted to burn.

"Can you check again?"

"No Panda. That will just be too sad."

"But doing sad things things is your specialty!I mean look at me!"

I saw her twitch her shoulders. Again. I just don't know when to shut up don't I?

"I"LL SHOW YOU AN EXAMPLE OF SAD!!!!"

The next thing that happened was a BAM and a OWW!! Sakura just punched the front door straight from it's hinges and it landed straight on the floor of the hellish house. But when it landed it seemed to have something or someone under it.

"The painnnn...."

Sakura lifted to the side to show a blond hair guy with a bump on his forehead on the floor looking pretty knocked out.

"Yeah that is pretty sad, Saku-chan. You knocked out one of our allies."I said feeling sorry for the guy. He never saw it coming.

"I didn't mean it!"she said kneeing down to the floor to look on the bump that she make to Naruto.

"Thank you so much, Sakura. He wouldn't shut up."

I turned and saw Sasuke there in a big armored chair with Neji beside his own chair. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch typing super fast in his laptop.

"Well your welcome, Sasuke! See Tenten? I did a good cause!!"

I snorted."Yeah, for that cause but how about mine?"

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru looked at me and then they were on the floor laughing they even had water in their eyes. I so hope that's only part of them that will get wet.

"HAHAHA!!!!W-What happened, T-Tenten?"Neji said trying to control his breathing.

"I was kidnapped from my comfortable bed and transformed into a taco while being dragged by my kidnappers to this shitty house."

"Oh my god!!You look like a huge taco!!"

I turned to see Naruto awake and also laughing his ass off while pointing his finger at me. His going to lose that finger.

"Shut up before I turn you guys into tacos too!!"Sakura shouted with her arms crossed in front of her face. The room got silent.

"So what are you guys doing?"Ino said while sitting down on the couch and putting Shikamaru's laptop on her lap.

"We're waiting for a phone call."Neji said while standing up and re-seating himself on his chair.

"A phone call?"

"It's for our next mission we're expecting, but I don't think there be one this whole entire week."Sasuke said while also getting back on his chair.

"I keep telling you that my information is not wrong."Shikamaru said while sitting next to Ino trying to get his laptop back.

"Well from my information they say it's not until next week."

"Well I guess you have some crappy informers."

"What was that-?!"

Then a beeping sound ringed the room. Booming the room until the wielder finally got his cellphone out and put it on his ear.

"What's the mission?"

* * *

_**What can be Forgotten can never Recovered.**_

_**quote by:^^NeSu-chan^^  
**_

* * *

**Hehehe...A Cliffe!!!I know you hate me but to keep the story running I have to keep it this way!!;P**

**I know I only had Tenten's POV but I was running out of time so I had to cut it short but I'll make it up in the next chapter!!**

**I hope you liked it!!**

**Again please review your feelings, complaints, and ideas!!I'll be waiting!!  
**

**^^NeSu-chan^^**


End file.
